CODENAME: JAVORIAN
by The Wolf That Got Away
Summary: A well-intentioned terrorist. A nonchalant researcher. A desperate politician. And a plague of death. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 1 : Terrorist**

I am Lidaya, son of Sijaya. I am a Rindyon, a six-limbed canine species hailing from our homeworld Qiu-Zedya. I hereby declare myself as leader of of the Rindyon Revolution, a rebellion against our brutal and oppressive overlord the Irassian Concordat.

The Concordat has already labelled me as a terrorist.

Fools, they all are. They have no idea what will strike them next...

Our homeworld, Qiu-Zedya, was a lush and beautiful planet. There were once vast rivers with huge waterfalls that feed our farmlands and power generators. Flora of a thousand colors bloomed from the top of the highest mountains to the darkest of swamps. Animals of many shapes, sizes, and forms were our companions for they acted as protectors of our world's ecosystem. Our planet was rich in life and energy, and we never felt hungry or poor at all.

That was, until the wretched Irrasians invaded. Infernal machines and soldiers of unimaginable ruthlessness fell from the sky and took everything we loved, everything the world provided for us. Everything!

They burned our forests.

They churned our seas.

They hollowed our mountains.

But those were not the worst of their atrocities. The Irassian Concordat forced their belief upon us, a Godless faith of science, technology, and machinery. Our holy temples razed to the ground, and in their place, the soulless bastards constructed laboratories and factories. Our people, beings of peace and harmony, were taken... no, indoctrinated to become selfish beings who cares only for worldly possessions and materialism. A planet rich of life... is now a planet of oppression and despair.

I was a mere whelping back then. My closest friends and I were nothing but cubs when they invaded! And yet... none were spared from their merciless assault. We were simply another variable the Concordat must examine, another data to objectivy in their grand pursuit of cold, hard science.

It was when I found out about other races like us Rindyons who were subjugated by the Concordat.

There were the Sidims, rodent-like aliens that walked on two legs and possess bright-colored fur. They were the first aliens encountered by the Irassians' early interstellar exploration attempts, living on a beautiful savanna planet. They were building their first computers and televisions when the Concordat found them. They were uplifted and indoctrinated by the ruthless invaders to be pro-Irassian, which meant the Sidims would always look up to the Concordat, defend their interests, and do everything to gain their good side.

I found them untrustworthy in many areas.

There were also the Aldians, eagle-like aliens with thin bodily feathers and digitigrade feet, and their posture attentive and firm. Originating from a cold planet with vast lakes and oceans, the bird aliens were establishing kingdoms all over their world when the Concordat came to seize it from them. Now the Aldians were nothing but proles, designed to perform only menial jobs, while the Concordat mined the great mountain ranges of their homeworld for earthly riches.

I found them uncanny, but pitied them regardless.

And then there were the Jaggias, six-limbed insect aliens from a desert planet with snaking rivers. The Jaggias were the first true interstellar aliens the Irassians encountered, and swiftly but silently the Jaggia Collective were subsumed by the economical might of the Irassian Concordat. The only reason why the Jaggias received higher recognition from those authoritarian usurpers, compared to the Sidims or the Aldians, was due to the insects' superior engineering and agricultural skills.

We Rindyons admired them, for the Jaggia Collective was the only group capable of raising rebellion against our overlords!

Of course, the scientific conglomerates of the Irassian race recognized them as such, and had been pampering the insects with special priveleges to prevent them from rebelling. The insects didn't know that their babies were being poisoned with "nutritional pills". The Jaggias suspected something, but they had no proof of foul play... until now.

We have a plan, and it requires us to sacrifice everything. Even our very lives.

Seven weeks from now, the Irassian Concordat will fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 2 : Researcher**

Stardate 14/04/2375.

Nice air here, good for work. Must go outside often for refreshing.

Ah, almost forgot. Name's Vitron, assistant director on Site 5-Alpha. Been collaborating with top Site 5-Alpha researchers for 3 years. Never got too personal with them, just plain employees. Today had the chance to see their workplace up close.

What do I do here? Studying virology, microbiology, and all things related to medical service and pharmacology.

Why am I writing notes? No idea. Just want to make notes here, getting used on new workplace. Better acclimate myself with new building layout. Just in case something interesting crop up.

Before coming here, I shifted specialization several times. First studied cybernetic implants, then moved to limb prosthesis, and later moved to pharmacy and hospital care. Practiced at public hospitals a few times in my youth. Wanted to provide better healthcare to our populace.

Service fees in hospitals became more expensive lately. More fees for Irassians, but better care and more polite too. Service for client races got lesser and lesser, sometimes no healthcare at all. Sad, but had to stay pragmatic. Client race breed quickly anyway, so we have no problem replacing sick and dead ones for our industries.

Higher ups on Irassia was angry. Said they want more slaves from Qiu-Zedya. Don't know why, but seems like they want more miners and farmers.

Wonder if Site 5-Alpha can get some for test subjects on future research?

Keep it as next week's reminder. Today we got to analyze the planet's features first.

_COLONY PLANET SPECIFICATION_

_Colony Name : Larissa_

_Climate Type : Tropical_

_Colony Type : Tech / Generator World_

_Capital City : Port Soz_

_Planetary Features : Great rivers with rushing waterfalls, mountainside hot springs, geothermal vents near volcanic region, flat mineral fields, mineral-rich cliffsides in polar region, lush tropical jungles covering 50% of the planet, and tropical islands on equatorial band._


	3. Chapter 3

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 3 : Politician**

Stardate 05/06/2375.

Begin dictation.

I am disappointed beyond belief. Twelve years of relentless cultural integration, over thirty thousand credits poured into special research projects, and half a ton of imported food packages spent on breeding campaigns, and still no significant development on our Rindyon slaves.

This is an outrage!

Our Aldian and Sidim slaves are just good enough for menial work, but accidents and health problems occured left and right, and they are not breeding quick enough! We are in dire need of more workforce, more test subjects for the research stations!

I was convinced that the Rindyons would be able to cover our monthly losses.

It was stupid. I shouldn't have trusted the Concordat's future on mere luck!

The top brass back home thought I could do something to increase our productivity in mining and energy generation sectors. I sincerely wish I could.

Ever since we subjugated the ugly canines, we expected them to welcome our cultural integration projects without difficulty. Turns out, it's not that easy. These stupid primitives are too superstitious to acknowledge our technological enlightment. They resisted our authority and enlightent attempts by the use of murders by poisoning, rousing anti-Irassian speeches, and book burnings. Even when we finally brought them under control, the resentment towards the Concordat is still high enough that they'd rather stage mass fighting than performing jobs to gain sustenance and shelter.

The top brass demanded why would my division bother uplifting them. They don't understand. The Concordat is spreading far and wide, and in the process we consumed lots and lots of resources. We have surveyed dozens upon dozens of star systems for precious metals, fuel, and future colonies. Yet prosperous garden worlds with suitable climate to us Irassians are few and far between.

The Rindyons' planet, Qiu-Zedya might not be completely suitable for sprawling settlements, but the huge amount of resources we can exploit for the Concordat's prosperity was far too good to pass. The existence of pre-spaceflight species for use as slave labor was also a bonus.

That's it. If in the next five months we still have no meaningful progress in molding the damn canines into proper workforce, I'm going to authorize widespread culling on them. We can use the cloning vats to mass-produce obedient Rindyons with less money than those unending integration projects.

End dictation.


	4. Chapter 4

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 4 : Ground Zero**

I am Lidaya, son of Sijaya.

I hereby state my utmost gratitude to the Joggras for lending our revolution plenty of assistance. They are slowly but surely approaching extinction, but they voiced their desire to perish under their own accord.

I wasn't aware of how many species stomped by the Concordat. Over a dozen species broken under the Irassians' military might, all were young, all were on the cusp of unlocking faster than light travel. How brutal our overlord truly is.

The Joggra were molluscoid, almost look like the cephalopods we used to have back in Qiu-Zedya. They managed to finish their first spaceships and began surveying the planets in their home system when the Concordat came with guns and artilleries. The Joggra's wet, oceanic world, once rich with exotic life, went through destructive warfare for years. Decades later after their defeat, many Joggras staged mass protests and gunfight, unwilling to remain content with the Concordat's ruthless dominion.

The Ti'Derg, winged insects capable of limited flight unlike the Jaggias, were also invaded for the sole purpose of finding cheap labor force to keep the Irassians' infernal industries running. Living on an arid world with precious but limited resources, the Ti'Dergs knows how to run black markets under the Concordat's noses. The Joggras and my species do the heavy lifting so to speak, and the Ti'Dergs does the light but dangerous work.

They are the most important players in our revolution.

I was lucky to have intimate discussions with one of their leaders, a female Joggra with burning hatred towards the Irassians. She had her family members executed for making regular deals in the black market.

We met in secret every night, for daylight hours were spent working in Concordat-owned mines and industries.

Figures, this is a recently-founded colony. I and five hundred plus alien slaves were just transported here last year. Some random desert planet in the middle of nowhere. They may not have tight security measures here, but the demanding work hour nearly caused mass starvation.

She and her group of back-alley doctors successfully devised a powerful pathogen, a pox derived from a native bacteria species, after years of relentless study. She knew the Irassians were physically frail and susceptible to diseases. Explains why the Concordat's healthcare budget rivals their military budget. Perhaps that's why they love cybernetic implants so much.

The doctors designed the pox to make it harmless to us, but extremely lethal to the Irassians. I haven't the slightest idea how they could do such thing. To be fair, they did have years of experimentations.

All our revolution need is the perfect time to spread the pox

The female Joggra said to our followers, "The time to strike at the tyrants is now! Our agents have learned that the Javorian Pox only affects the weak Irassians, but any species can act as a carrier for the disease. Every effort must be made to infiltrate their worlds, their space stations, their ships, even their most precious laboratories! At long last, the Irassians have met a foe that cannot be brought low by their vaunted starfleet. By the grace of the Gods, this opportunity must not be squandered!"

We're all aware that the next arrival of new colonists from the Concordat's core worlds will be here in four days or less. They might even bring the Aldians or the Sidims with them. I wonder if we could convince them to join up.

We better do this right, or the revolution dies with us.


	5. Chapter 5

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 5 : Critical Stage**

Stardate 03/07/2375. Nine days after initial infection.

Bad days are coming. Can't go out to enjoy fresh air again.

Site 5-Alpha is now given top priority to study plague. All other research topics now postponed indefinitely. Concordat Authority of Disease Control wants hourly reports on possible cure. Nobody allowed to leave unless they have breakthrough or called by Concordat leaders. Can't say I'm thrilled to do things on the fly. Cure is not produced like recreational drinks.

Javorian Pox very deadly to Irassians. Very contagious. Nigh-indestructible. No containment procedure works so far. Three worlds fell to the pox in the last week alone.

Concordat suspected Ti'Derg or Rindyon as perpetrator of the plague outbreak. Higher ups went to interrogate many of them using "creative" methods. Callous, but necessary. Wanted to know how the slave species did it.

Prisoners from both species refused to cooperate.

Both homeworlds reduced to ash to stop plague infection.

Not working.

Let's see, we had some infected slaves to study. Put them all in special containment cells. Witnessed weird phenomenon as slave species did not became ill or die from Javorian Pox. How is that possible? Natural immunity, perhaps? No, could it be faster cell regeneration than normal? Special detoxification glands within test subject bodies also a possibility. One colleague proposed the Javorian Pox to be a biological weapon. Can't believe it unless irrefutable data is presented.

Allegedly, pox is a mutated strain of bacteria from off-world. Spent a full day analyzing it. Results seem to support theory, but lack of samples hinder future tests.

...

Just heard top researcher giving station-wide alert.

Site 5-Alpha went into lockdown a few minutes ago. Nobody is allowed to leave the colony of Larissa anymore. A military blockade is now stationed on orbit.

How are we going to produce cure then? We need funding and resources from off-world. Without money and resources, cure will be impossible to synthesize.

Must do something. Sending complain to higher up will potentially be seen as insubordination. Going out of site to seek help seems unlikely, given that plague has reached Larissa. Continue research looks promising, but may have to include test subject dissection to find answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 6 : Mass Panic**

Stardate 18/10/2375.

Begin dictation.

It's almost three months since the mysterious illness swept through the empire. Hundreds of millions of our citizens are infected and are beyond any help whatsoever. Our scientists are still getting nowhere in producing a viable cure.

Dammit all to hell!

What am I going to do with this mess?! Thousands upon thousands of credits have been wasted and all those damned scientists could say is 'we have not made any meaningful progress'?!

Our people are losing faith in the government... and the Concordat can only do so much.

Quarantine procedure is established on colonies that became infected by the plague, the Javorian Pox they called it. Military fleets are stationed on each quarantined planets to keep anyone, and I do mean everyone, from leaving. Once every hour an attempt to breach the guarding fleet would occur, either by our colonists or by the slave races. Most of the time, the escape attempts failed, but lately, they are beginning to succeed... inadvertently spreading the plague even further.

They are idiots! Did they think we have done nothing to try and stop this madness?!

Our slave races are in open revolt now. Widespread anarchy are happening everywhere in the Concordat's territory. There's no way to regain control of the situation, not when our lives are hanging on a thin line... not when we are throwing resources without accomplishing anything. As far as our intelligence agencies can tell, the slaves all claimed to have brought forth the pox as 'divine retribution'.

By this point, culling them lost its meaning when our slaves willingly turn themselves into martyrs.

Orbital bombardment commenced on infected worlds failed to slow down the spread.

It's only a matter of time before the Javorian Pox comes to Irassia.

What will happen if the Authority of Disease Control decides to just give up and tell us to accept our fate?

The higher ups demanded that all of the Concordat's fundings be directed to efforts to stop the plague from reaching Irassia and executions of anyone, including our own citizens, suspected of being infected. But even behind closed doors I can hear them and their aides discussing the possibility of orchestrating mass suicide to avoid the slower but more painful death that the Javorian Pox brings to us.

I don't... I honestly don't know what to do at this point.

End dictation.


	7. Chapter 7

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 7 : Final Strike**

I am Lidaya, son of Sijaya.

This will be my last documentation.

After months of fighting and infecting them with our bioweapon, the Irassian Concordat is on its last legs. The oppressors won't be around any longer.

I desire not to decorate my writings with too much flowery words, so I'll just say thank you.

Thank you to the Joggra for creating the Javorian Pox, and stirring the starving and oppressed people into brave warriors. Without them, we may never have the chance to retaliate against our overlords. May the Gods welcome their souls in the afterlife.

Thank you to the Jaggia, the Aldian, and the Ti'Derg for supplying the revolution and our rebels with valuable forms of assistance. Their sacrifice allowed us to attack the Irassians at their weak points without them noticing until it's too late. Without them, the revolution may take far too long to ever actually be accomplished.

Thank you to my people, the Rindyon, and the rest of the Concordat's slave races for believing me until the end. Our homeworlds is gone forever... but if we and our homes burn, the Irassians must burn together with us.

And... let's just say I'll give a small thanks to the Sidims, or at least their leaders who chose to rebel and stand with us rather than wasting away at the hands of the Concordat.

Tomorrow will be our biggest attack on the Concordat. We are about to dump cannisters loaded with the pox into their homeworld's atmosphere. We may not survive this mission, but the ultimate price is freedom, for our children, for our future generations.

I won't regret a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 8 : Final Log**

Stardate 11/12/2375.

Research on cure has failed.

I repeat, all ongoing research to find a cure to the Javorian Pox has failed.

Funding and resources have been depleted.

98% of the research staff were claimed by the pox.

Station-wide lockdown was put into place eleven hours ago. It won't lift until all infected people are either cured or neutralized.

The Concordat withdrew its support once they realize how dire the situation is.

Research team had been relocating multiple times to other planets and space station. We were lucky to get out of Larissa alive. Had been moving as often as possible in every direction to minimize contact with infected patients and test subjects.

Fools, we were. We didn't know that some among us were infected. We failed to notice signs of illness until it's too late.

Should've stayed on colony instead of running away.

Now we're trapped in this space station with no outside help. No more attempt to create cure after losing so much people. Cannot fight fate, it seems. We are to die here to prevent plague from contaminating whatever left of the Concordat.

Others tried to get out via escape shuttle. Got gunned down by security personnel. I thanked them for granting the others a quick death.

Only I remain. Wasting away at the mercy of the pox.

My time will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Chapter 9 : Final Words**

Stardate 01/01/2376.

Begin dictation.

The end is here.

For weeks, we made increasingly desperate methods to spare what little left of the Irassian Concordat from the Javorian Pox. If only we knew how useless they all are in the end.

Top politicians and the rich upperclasses chose to end their suffering in many ways. The rest of the masses were left on their own as they, too, finally acknowledged that their demise is inescapable. Infrastructure is left to decay in many places as we cannot supply enough workforce to keep them clean and running.

There used to be riots on the street. Today, everyone elected to just stay inside their homes or congregating at open spaces, waiting for the time when we all go extinct. Seems like they chose to welcome the end of Irassians.

Is this our punishment for being such a ruthless master to our slave races?

The slave races had gone on separate ways now, after making sure the Concordat truly fell. I have no idea if they decided to band together into a federation or kept to themselves. No more anarchy on the colonies because there were no colonies anymore... no more subservient race to subjugate. No more amenities to sustain our economy.

I wonder what the future species would think of us.

I wonder what they'll do with the ruins they'd find here.

Bombarding Irassia to dust is probably better than letting the pox resurface, I think.

End dictation.


	10. Chapter 10

**CODENAME: JAVORIAN**

**Epilogue**

_Irassia - the former homeworld of the Irassian Concordat. Someone has relatively recently (within the last 2,000 years) gone through the trouble of systematically bombarding every square meter of the planet's surface from orbit - possibly a misguided attempt to keep the Javorian Pox from resurfacing._

_Despite this, the surface is still covered in the fossilized remains of the billions of Irassians who succumbed to the plague in the final years of their empire. By the time it had spread to their homeworld, most of the worlds in the Irassian Concordat had already fallen, and their alien vassals were in open revolt._

_Judging by ancient satellite logs recovered from orbit, the mood among the population on the Irassian homeworld was largely resigned by this point. The widespread panic that accompanied the first outbreaks of the pox on the colonies was largely absent, as most had come to accept the fact that the end was drawing near._


End file.
